1. Cross-Reference to Related Application
Reference is made to Wu, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 759,530, filed Jan. 14, 1977 and entitled "Assay for Bilirubin", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,016 issued Jan. 17, 1978. Certain of the multilayer analytical elements described and claimed in the aforementioned Wu application represent specific embodiments of the present invention. The invention described herein was made prior to the invention described in the cross-referenced Wu application.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved multilayer analytical element for the analysis of liquids, particularly the clinical analysis of biological liquids.